


Memoria Anqueetas

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Historical, Languages and Linguistics, OFC - Freeform, Stargate - Ancients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dr Jackson — Have a look at this set of data files, would you?  I think it's kid stuff, basically useless.  Ought we to bother translating them, or can they be trashed?  — Bernice (Technological Acquisitions / Antarctica Site)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoria Anqueetas

**Author's Note:**

> Very obscure spoiler for SGA S4 (only if you understand mangled Latin, really).

By apLantea Popul-7 m. **_(Matera: spell out in full)_** Tulana Sapardus n. **_(nom)_** Desere In 8437.23.234

** _Euge! Your descriptions are very powerful &amp; moving. I enjoyed reading this very much. When you have made the final corrections, I want to add this to the databank. (76 points — wonderful! Now you just need to bring up your maths score!)_ **

**Remembering Our Home Lantea**

Our home is called Lantea. Lantea's address is ATL-984 except to Terre it's different **(awkward phrasing)**. Lantea is very pretty．Lantea has a big water called Ocenus and a big land called Auer. Now we are living on a place called Terre. Terre is very cold. In Lantea I went swimming with my crèche every day after lessons to make my body strong **(comma)** until the Wraith came. The rain in Terre is white **(comma) **and the ground is dirty **(period, start a new sentence — please review GrammarFiles 10-3-234)** and there are no trees.

The food **(fragment)**. In Lantea I ate Oughts and Fives in crèche and Firsts and Lasts with Mere and my matera and Pii-pa my brother **(new sentence from here)** and we had tava soup and tuber mash and fresh bean jelly or sometimes dried and also a green vegetable and a yellow that we got with our rations, and Mere always said that my matera knew a 1000 **(spell out)** ways to make a little go a lot. I miss my Mere. Terre food is powdered tuber from a pack and powdered vegetables from a pack and powdered bean drink which is nasty served hot. Matera says we must be grateful to the Ancestors for the blessings we have and pray for mercy from our titillations ** (tribulations, I think! Remember, the WordCheck is not infallible, please ask the Tutor for assistance)**.

About the culture, there is no culture on Terre because everyone is busy and cold but in Lantea we had Views and Goes and Games and Plays for the children that I took Pii-pa to because he wasn't old enough to go to crèche. I liked the music-and-lights best because of the way the lights went on the waves, it was pretty, and also the music **(fragment)**. The lights when bombs hit the shields were NOT **(underline for emphasis!)** pretty and the noise they made was NOT, it was like being very small inside a bell that was ringing. There are no bombs on Terre. My matera says it is a blessing. She says blessed blessed peace. Peace is very quiet. We have to be very quiet because everyone is busy, too busy for games and play.

The clothes we wear on Terre are the same ones we brought from Lantea, only we have to wear all our clothes at one time. We can't use the power to wash up anything, so do you know what? **(this is an essay, not a chat!)** My matera taught us that when the clothes on the bottom get sweaty or smelly, to put them on the top! Everyone is smelly, it's funny (but not you, teacher) **(perhaps this is not what we want to remember?)**. Sometimes I want a bath, but most of the time I don't because the water on Terre is cold.

The Lantea people are three kinds. There are the people who stayed on the other side of the gate, who are the living and the dead, and there are us on Terre **(re-work sentence)**. I don't know if anyone has died on Terre, so maybe there are four kinds of people, I don't know. We are an unexplainable **(unsustainable)** population, Noma Nascas says. This means that we will have to go and live in a Terre city with Terre people and make our families with them. My matera said she doesn't want her descends to be halfblood savages and to not-remember Lantea, but Noma Nascas Named her in Council, and Dismas sassed me about that and that was why I scratched him and then I had to go stand out the door until I said I was sorry, and I stood there all day because I'm still not sorry **(GrammarFiles again! - so that's what happened, was it?)**. I will tell my descends to remember Lantea. I will tell them to go back there, where it is not cold, and to kill the Wraith.

I have a picture. Noma Weir made it for me. It is a picture of a flying creature. She said it was a _baado_ (a kind of lun-lun). She said that Terre has many baado that fly. She said they are beautiful.

I have been always here where it is cold. Noma Heraus says that we have to become strong before we can meet the Terre people. She says we need to be careful not to make them sick. And **(don't start a sentence with and)** also they can make us sick, because they live with animals and eat animals and sleep in lodix that are full of bugs. And also they might hurt us, because we are so different from them and they don't understand the Ancestors' language. Noma Axsis and Noma Telerus went out with three deci and did not come back, and before them Noma Grandus and Noma Pastoris and Noma Ostia and Noma Asosa, who is mother to Espectatus who is our first new baby since we came through the Gate, they went out with two deci and did not come back. **(please review GrammarFiles 10-3-230/238)**

My matera is taking care of Espectatus until Noma Asosa comes back. He sleeps in the lodix with my brother and me **(comma)** and I show him the baado picture every night. ** (you will be a good mere someday!)** It is done with colors and is very pretty even though the baby ripped off the corner. Matera says he is only a baby and does not know better. He doesn't know that in my home in Lantea I had my own lodix and also wheel-riders and also a doll that walked and also a real weapon in case the Wraith came. ** (run-on, GrammarFiles!)** He doesn't know anything about Lantea because he was born on Terre, where it is cold. Matera says that when he is bigger, we will all go and see real baado. Noma Artas says that maybe Espectatus is lucky because he doesn't know about Lantea **(comma)** but I am going to save this file for him for him to read when he is five. I will help him with the hard words, and I will maybe draw some pictures of Lantea only I forget about the colors sometimes, because it is cold and I am very tired.


End file.
